Remus
:For the founder of Rome, see Romulus and Remus. :"Shinzon and his followers will be met with all deliberate force and sent back to that black rock they came from." ::- Praetor Hiren ( ) mine]] Remus is the third of four planets in the Romulan system, home of the Remans and sister planet to Romulus. Astronomical data Location * Beta Quadrant ** Romulan system Names * Remus Moons * None Further information Historical After Romulus was settled by a group of Vulcan dissenters over a millennium ago, Remus was slowly colonized and soon the exploitation of its rich dilithium sources began. The Remans, either a native species of Remus or the descendants of Romulan settlers, are since regarded as an undesired caste in Romulan society and were forced to labor in the planet's dilithium mines. Since the Reman dayside is far too hot to be colonized, the Remans' bodies are adapted to the harsh environmental conditions on the night side. Their appearance and senses are the result of evolution in eternal Reman night. In 2154, two Romulan drone-ships were launched from Remus with the task of destroying the Starfleet vessel Enterprise. ( ) Political Remus and Romulus are the major worlds of the Romulan Star Empire, one of the mightiest powers in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. However, Remus and its inhabitants had been excluded from Romulan politics until 2379, when Shinzon, a Human clone imprisoned on Remus, became Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire by a coup d'état. However his plans to annihilate Earth and to crush the Romulan government were thwarted by the Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Since this incident, Romulan politics might pay more attention to Remus and its population. :According to the CD-ROM game ''Star Trek: 25th Anniversary, the "Remmens" are the inhabitants of Remus III and that rebellions in the 2260s were a major problem for the empire.'' Geographical Remus is tidally locked, with one side (hemisphere) of Remus always facing the sun while the other always faces away from it. :This may be due to the extreme proximity of the two planets. The conditions on the night side are adequate for a colonization, whereas the day side of Remus is permanently exposed to the Romulan sun. Although both planets orbit their central star, Romulus and Remus are often referred to as twin planets. The situation may be compared to that between Earth and Venus, which is often called the Earth's "twin" because of its similar size. Romulus is like Earth, with a quick rotation and a pleasant environment; Remus is like Venus, smaller, with an extremely slow rotation, and a harsh environment. The main difference, besides Venus being totally uninhabitable, is that Remus orbits farther from the sun than Romulus, whereas Venus is closer to its sun than Earth. Additional notes Background In Roman mythology, Romulus and his brother Remus were known as the brothers who founded the city of Rome. Romulus became the first king after killing his brother. The relation between the planets of Romulus and Remus reflect this. See Romulus and Remus. This would indicate that Romulas and Remus, along with Romulan, Reman, were names drawn from Earth mythology, not their own terms, which makes sense because the Romulan/Reman languages are different. There is ample precedent, as peoples on Earth call themselves by different names than ones used for themselves. Remus was also mentioned as a small note on a very large star chart graphic created for . It was the image behind the chair in the room where Dexter Remmick was killed. In , a symbol for Romii on the star chart may refer to the planet Remus. In some non-canon Star Trek novels, Romulus is called ch'Rihan and Remus is ch'Havran. The Romulans are the Rihannsu, and Remus is said to be the more temperate of the two planets. In the "real world", a planet has been discovered that rotates its sun with one side permanently facing the sun, the same as the fictional planet Remus. http://www.space.com/scienceastronomy/extrasolar_planets-6.html Appearances * * References * Category:Planets de:Remus nl:Remus pl:Remus